1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power connector, and more particularly, to a power connector having a plurality of contact terminals each having dual-contact engaging portions. The contact engaging portion is arranged such that a single conductive pad of a chip set interconnected by a pair of contact engaging portions from two adjacent contact terminals.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the development of society, people have a higher need for capability of the microprocessor. Accordingly, electrical connector for connecting the microprocessor and the motherboard is requested to have a better performance. Additionally, to suit the industry trend of miniaturization of electric device, the electrical connector is also requested to comply with a trend of miniaturization and multiple contact points.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,167,379 issued to Dibene, II on Apr. 30, 2003 discloses an electrical connector relating to the present invention. The electrical connector includes a plurality of spring conductors mounted in a carrier. Selected spring conductors in a same row are coupled with each other. Dibene, II wants to provide a small form factor, which reduces cost and volumetric spade in high performance electrical system. However, Dibene, II needs manufacturer having a high performance machine for mounting the conductors to the connector. Moreover, space between adjacent spring conductors is large so that a maximum quantity of conductors is hardly to achieve.
In view of the above, an improved electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.